Heirlooms
by RoMo
Summary: Ex-Members are in a fight to save their family from being sucked into the the life of the Legacy. (PU). N/A shipy!


Author: Lexy Email: romolo4eva@yahoo.com Rating: 18 (subject to change) Summary: PU(Possible Universe) New dangers come to haunt 2 ex legacy member, and their families. Disclaimer: I don't own the characters belonging to the series, but I do own several within this story. I don't write to infringe but to entertain:) Thanks..  
  
Heirlooms:  
  
"Nyha! Nicky!"  
  
"Mom's calling." The young girl said as she glared at her younger brother, who glared back.  
  
"I heard her, and she called you first."  
  
"Well, I'm not moving, 'little' brother."  
  
"Little brother? Get over yourself, you're only older then me by 8 minutes."  
  
"Still counts."  
  
"Whatever, I'm not moving either."  
  
"Fine, then we'll just stay here then."  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"Fine!" as the two continued to glare each other down, neither noticed the form that leaned against the doorframe.  
  
"Uhm." The siblings shot their eyes in the direction of the noise, and their eyes widened in recognition.  
  
"Dad!" They both yelped in unison.  
  
"Didn't you guys hear your mother calling ya to breakfast?"  
  
"Ah, sorry dad, we didn't hear." Nicky said innocently.  
  
"Right, that's funny, cause I was upstairs and down the hallway and I heard her just fine."  
  
"We heard mom, dad, " Nyha replied as she rolled her eyes at her brother, whom she branded as the worst liar known to man. "But my 'little' brother here thinks he's getting a ride to school from you today, but he's not, I am." She emphasized as she leaned in closer to her brother.  
  
"No way, you always ride with dad, today you can ride with mom, and I'll ride with dad. The girls together and the guys together."  
  
"What? Don't make me smack you, you sexist pig." Nyha warned and their father chuckled despite the situation.  
  
"Uhm, guys you do know I drive a Navigator, which mean if we squeeze really hard, we might be able ta get you both in."  
  
"What?" Nyha exclaimed looking at her father as if he had grown another head.  
  
"No way!" Nicky added, folding his arms in defiance.  
  
"Daddy, do you realize what it would do to my rep if I'm caught getting out of the same car as, goat boy here?"  
  
"Yeah like I want anyone learning were related." Nicky declared.  
  
"What, you mean, no one at your school knows you're related?"  
  
"Well yeah, the principal, but none of the student body, thank God." Nyha said. At the confusion on her father's face, she added. "I dropped the Boyle from my name, it's just Nyha Rose Moreau."  
  
"Ouch." Their father said, clutching his chest in mock pain.  
  
"Don't take it personally daddy, I'm not ashamed of you, or mom, I'm ashamed of him." She pointed to Nicky.  
  
"Ditto, butt face."  
  
"Ohhh, you're so lame. That's your come back, 'butt face'?  
  
"Excuse me," Their Mother entered the parlor to find her family surrounding the door. "Where do you think you're going, you haven't eaten breakfast yet, and seeing how I've just slaved over a hot stove making it for you, you're gonna go eat it, Now!" With heads bowed, the siblings and their father left the parlor heading to the kitchen.  
  
"Was she this bad when she was pregnant with us?" Nyha mumbled to her father.  
  
"Yeah but times two." Nick Boyle, ex-Navy Seal and father of soon to be three, replied.  
  
"I heard that." Alex Moreau who was already six months along with their third child said as she playfully swatted her husband's arm. "What were they debating this time?" she asked as she walked along side her Husband.  
  
"Who was going to ride with me today." Alex burrowed her brow to the explanation.  
  
"What they don't want to ride with me, what's wrong with me?" Alex pouted as her eyes reddened with tears, which in her state was understanding, being that she cried over every little thing.  
  
"Nothing, sweetie," Nick replied as he placed a kiss on her nose. "They just think their dad is cooler."  
  
"Hey I can be cool, it's because I'm fat isn't it?"  
  
~~~~  
  
"Alright, duffus, you know the routine. As soon as we leave the car we separate." Nyha instructed as her twin rolled his eyes. "Bye mom." Nyha said as she opened the door to hop out quickly before anyone she knew could see her.  
  
"Wait, what about my kisses?" Alex asked from her spot behind the steering wheel which given her pregnant state, was quite a tight fit.  
  
"Mooommm," The twins groaned with a frown.  
  
"You do know were eight and a bit old for kisses." Nicky stated.  
  
"Especially around our friends." Nyha added. "Nyha Rose Boyle and Nicholas Robert Boyle, I carried you two inside of me for thirty-seven weeks, even though the doctor told me it wasn't good on my back. But I said I wanted to give my precious babies a fighting chance. Then I was in Labor with you for..."  
  
"Forty-five painful hours." Nyha and Nicky mimicked their mother who was now glaring at them both.  
  
"Fine, never mind don't kiss your mother. The only mother you have." Alex continued.  
  
"Ok, ok." Nyha gave in hopping in between the driver and passenger seats to kiss her mother's cheek, and then hopped from the car, Nicky followed suit. They both stood a moment watching as their mother drove off. "And she wonders why we don't want to ride with her." Nyha said shaking her head as Nicky nodded in agreement. And then the two headed off in separate direction, neither noticing the black van parked across the street that housed two dark forms.  
  
~~~~  
  
"Did you know those brats are ashamed of me, me." Alex ranted upon entering the kitchen, where she knew her husband was making his famous oyster omelet, from the smells that were consuming her. What she saw in the room stopped her in her tracks.  
  
"Hello Alex," the Dutch man greeted with a kind smile, which Alex didn't return.  
  
"No!" Alex said point blankly, folding her arms atop her swollen belly.  
  
"Alex" Nick tried intervening.  
  
"No!" She repeated sending her husband a warning glare. "You promised Derek, you said you would never get us involved with the foundation's work after we had the twins. You swore. And you," She turned to her husband. "We discussed this at lengths, Nick. We decided that our children's safety was the most important thing."  
  
"And it is, that's why you have to listen to what Derek has to say. Ally do you honestly think that I would even have let him in the door if I thought that he would try to get us back into that life?" Alex calmed herself a bit knowing that what he was telling her was true.  
  
"Fine, talk fast Derek." Alex said as she moved to the counter beside Nick and leaned against it.  
  
"There's a great evil, a coven of witches and warlocks that are trying to resurrect their once living Goddess, Hazel." Derek began.  
  
"Why does this all sound so familiar to me?"  
  
"Maybe because she was your ancestor." Derek continued as both Alex and Nick stared at him in shock. "She was the first, she created the coven, and now they've found away to bring her back, and if that happens it will be like hell on earth."  
  
"So, how do we stop that?" Nick asked.  
  
"Alex, you are the only on that can." Derek said.  
  
"Me why, how?"  
  
"It's in your blood. Your blood is the only thing that can complete the spell to bring Hazel back. I think that you, Nick, and your children should move back to San Francisco, back to the Island."  
  
"No," Alex shook her head.  
  
"Alex, only until we can locate the coven and disperse them."  
  
"Wait, why Alex. What about Tanya?" Nick asked.  
  
"Different fathers, your bloodline to Hazel lies on your father's side."  
  
"Wait, my bloodline lines in my children too." Alex said as the realization struck them all. "Oh God Nicky and Nyha!"  
  
"Where are they?" Derek asked as he stood and rushed after Alex and Nick who were already racing out the kitchen to leave.  
  
"School, I just dropped them off, you don't think they will try to snatch them up there do you?" Alex asked as panic gripped her heart.  
  
"No, they'll be ok. We'll get to them first." Nick assured her.  
  
"God Derek you couldn't have called us with this before now?" Alex hissed at her once mentor.  
  
"I was afraid that I would lead them to you, I was sure they didn't know who you were or where, it wasn't until our informant here told us that some of the coven was here and asking about the Moreuas. I'm sorry Alex but I thought that by you not knowing you would be safe."  
  
"Well you thought wrong, and next time could you let us decide what is the best way to protect 'our' family." Nick said as they all raced towards the school in his black Navigator.  
  
"Oh God please let them be safe, please." Alex prayed aloud. 


End file.
